Opto-electronic information display devices have come into use where the information is displayed by light sources which are actuated and controlled by electronic circuits. For optimum display, including ease of reading, it is desirable to provide a background for the light display which has a deep matte, black finish. Glossy backgrounds cause image reflections which confuse the image outlines when viewed at various angles. Such reflections also reduce the edge contrast between the image and the background. Colored backgrounds also reduce the contrast to the viewer or to photo recording devices.
It is also desirable for such background layers to have high dielectric qualities, as such backgrounds may be within the display envelope, may be in contact with the light source, or may serve as an integral component in the circuits of the display device itself. As the light sources are electrically energized, it is useful that the background layer, particularly when serving as a circuit component, have high dielectric properties. Further, as such backgrounds are commonly applied and used in thick film component circuitry, it is desirable that such background layers have an affinity for the substrates used and a compatibility with the other components used in the preparation of elements for such circuits by thick film techniques.